Ewigkeit
by Sternenlicht
Summary: Arwen denkt über ihre Entscheidung nach, für Aragorn ihre Unsterblichkeit aufzugeben... Traurigkeit und Glück liegen nahe beieinander.


A/N: Tja, ich bin neu hier auf der deutschen Seite, und dies ist auch nicht meine erste Geschichte, die ich veröffentlicht habe (die anderen waren alle in Englisch), aber nun ja, jetzt bin ich auch mal hier gelandet. 

Die Geschichte hier habe ich geschrieben, weil ich die Erzählung von Aragorn und Arwen schon immer sehr schön und auch sehr romantisch und traurig gefunden habe. Hier geht es um Arwens Entscheidung, ihre Unsterblichkeit aufzugeben....

Reviews wären wirklich toll! So, nun, auf ins Vergnügen...

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts!! Alles ist nur ausgeliehen.

Ewigkeit

War es wirklich möglich, einen Menschen so sehr zu lieben wie ihn? Einen Menschen! Schwach und kraftlos, so wurde es uns gesagt. Elben seien so viel mehr, voll Mut und Sinn für das Schöne. Tod ist uns fremd, in Valinor warten die unsterblichen Lande. Der Schatten hat für uns keine Bedeutung, den Tod fürchten wir nicht. Und ich wählte einen Menschen!

Aber kann ein anderer mir nur mit seinem Blick so viel Liebe zeigen? Könnte ein Elb nur durch sein Erscheinen mein Herz in Aufruhr versetzen? Er ist nur ein Mensch, aber für ihn kann ich alles aufgeben. Die Unsterblichkeit hat keine Bedeutung mehr, ich kann die Ewigkeit nicht ohne ihn ertragen.

Was gibt sie mir, wenn ich sein Lächeln, seine sanften Augen nicht mehr sehen kann? Was gibt sie mir, wenn ich seine ruhige Berührung nicht mehr fühlen darf? Nichts.

Nur die Erinnerung, die mit den Jahrtausenden verblassen wird. Sein Gesicht, zuerst klar vor meinem inneren Auge, dann verschwommen und schließlich entrückt, bis ich nicht mehr weiß, ob er lange Wimpern hatte oder nicht, wie seine Lippen geschwungen und von welcher Farbe seine Augen waren.

Schon allein bei dem Gedanken fühle ich Tränen aufsteigen. Ihn zu vergessen, meine große Liebe, das könnte ich nicht ertragen.

Ich fühlte mich nie lebendiger als in seiner Gegenwart. Es ist als ob jede Faser meines Körpers vibrieren würde, wenn er nur neben mir steht, er braucht mich nicht einmal zu berühren. Nie zuvor erlebte ich solches. Alles hat mehr Bedeutung und tritt zugleich in den Hintergrund.

Diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als ich ihm mein Leben gab... Überraschung, aber noch überstrahlt von unendlicher Liebe. Er wird nie aufhören, mich zu lieben, nicht bis der Tod uns scheidet. Tod. Was für ein seltsames Wort aus meinem Mund! Aber für ihn werde ich meine Eltern, meine Brüder und alles was ich kenne und liebe, aufgeben. Nie zuvor dachte ich, dass ein Mensch mein Herz so erobern könnte. Allein der Gedanke an ein Leben mit ihm entschädigt mich für die Ewigkeit.

Wie sanft war seine Berührung, als wir auf der Brücke standen, im goldenen Licht des Morgens. Er wusste, dass er bald wieder gehen musste, seinem Schicksal entgegen. Tod oder Leben für ihn. Trauer oder unendliche Freude für mich.

Seine Hand strich leicht über mein Medaillon, fast als ob er Angst gehabt hätte, mich zu berühren. Immer fürchtend, dass mein Vater erkennen möge, gab es kaum Momente, in denen wir uns ungestört bewegen konnten. Ein halbes Menschenleben kannten wir uns, und doch hatten wir uns noch kaum berührt, außer in kleinen Gesten, die für alle anderen unabsichtlich schienen. Ein leichtes Aneinanderstreichen unserer Hände, wenn die Wege schmal waren, aber niemals zuvor berührten sich unsere Lippen.

Ach, wie sehr wollte ich seine weiche, warme Haut auf der meinen spüren, in diesem Moment. Überrascht habe ich ihn, denke ich, aber sein sanftes Lächeln sprach auch von großer Freude. Wie schön war es, seine Lippen zu fühlen! Zart und zärtlich küsste er mich, seine Hände hielten meine. Mein Herz schlug wie wild, aber er strahlte eine solche Ruhe aus, dass ich alles um uns herum vergessen konnte. Nur Momente, wenige Herzschläge, dauerte unser erster Kuss, aber es sind Sekunden, die ich niemals vergessen werde. Nicht so lange mein Leben dauert. 

Ich darf nicht daran denken, dass die Ewigkeit mir eine solche Erinnerung rauben würde. In tausend Jahren würde dieser Kuss nur noch ein verschwommenes Gefühl in der Zeit sein, nur noch ein Ereignis, das genauso vorübergegangen ist wie ein anderer Tag in Imladris. Von der Liebe und Freude, Sanftheit und Ruhe würde nichts mehr übriggeblieben sein, und irgendwann würde ich nichts mehr davon wissen, dass es da einmal einen Menschen gab, der mein Herz gefangen hielt und zu dem meine Liebe größer war, als die Freude auf ein Wiedersehen mit meiner Mutter und die Aussicht, ein ewiges Leben in Glück mit meinem Volk zu führen.

Niemals könnte ich das ertragen und selbst, wenn uns nur wenige Jahre vergönnt wären, würde ich nicht anders wählen. Trauern werde ich an seinem Grab und Tränen werden mir nicht mehr fremd sein, aber niemals werde ich meine Entscheidung bereuen. Aus tiefstem Herzen und mit reinster Seele wählte ich die Sterblichkeit mit ihm, den ich mehr liebe als den frischen Geruch des Frühlings, die heißen Strahlen der Sonne auf meiner Haut, die goldenen Blätter im Herbst und nicht einmal, wenn glitzernder Schnee auf den Landen liegt, freut sich mein Herz mehr, als wenn er müde, erschöpft zur Türe hereinkommt. Die schwarzen Haare wirr ins Gesicht hängend, aber dennoch Ruhe und Sanftheit in seinen grauen Augen.

Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn, dir schenkte ich mein Herz und nun gebe ich dir mein Leben! Und wenn ich wirklich einmal sterben werde, dann nehme ich die Erinnerung an dein Lachen mit in den Tod.

A/N: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.....


End file.
